Blaine and the Cat
by gettingcrazywiththecheezewhiz
Summary: Kurt comes home after a long day at work to find a cat under his bed. Future!Klaine


This is another future Klaine I based off an RP I was in. Sadly that Kurt quit but I got a good drabble out of it.

* * *

Kurt came home, exhausted from another long day of working at the café to his boyfriend lounged on the couch with a cup of tea and the television on. Text books were stacked up on the coffee table, so he guessed that Blaine was taking a break from homework and studying. Kurt having graduated already, didn't have to deal with that anymore but he took pride in dating a boy for the past six years who worked so hard and was intelligent.

He walked over to the couch and flopped down next to him and kissed his cheek. "Hi gorgeous," he said, "Long study day?"

"Yes," Blaine sighed exasperatedly, "My group project members aren't pulling their weight as usual. We met at the library and got next to nothing done. They just keep scrolling through memebase while I gathered books for research. I'm probably going to end up doing most of the work. This project is due in a week and a half and we've barely started!"

"Aw, honey," Kurt said rubbing his arm affectionately, "I'll go put on my sweats and get the big comforter so I can cuddle you, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine said with a smile. Kurt stood up and kissed him before making his way to their shared bedroom. He unbuttoned his shirt as he made his way to their dresser. When he was retrieving his most comfortable sweatpants from his bottom drawer he could have sworn he heard some movement. He turned around but he didn't see anything. He decided to shrug it off as he pulled a tshirt over his head. He whipped around again when he thought he heard something move but, again, there was nothing there. He shook his head, deciding he was crazy, and started to gather up the comforter when he heard an unmistakable meow come out from under the bed. Kurt laid down on his stomach and peered on the bed and sure enough there was a small calico cat staring back at him.

"What the…?" Kurt said scrunching his brow. He held his hand out for the cat to sniff. The cat was hesitant at first but eventually walked into Kurt's arms and immediately started purring. "Hmm well at least it's friendly." He scratched the cat behind the ears and made his way to the living room again.

"Blaine, what's this?" he asked standing behind the couch.

"What's-oh," Blaine said when he turned around. "That's a cat."

"Uhm, I can see that… what's a cat doing in our apartment?"

Blaine looked flustered as Kurt made his way around the couch and sat down next to him. " Well I was walking home from the library and I saw these kids tossing him around like… a ball or something. So I yelled at them and the dropped him and ran away. He was scared of me at first but he let me pick him up. So I brought him home… I couldn't just leave him there, Kurt!"

Kurt stared at his boyfriend while he talked. All of this just reminded Kurt of why he loved this boy so much. Blaine had always been a genuine and caring person. If someone or something was hurt, Blaine wanted to help. After all, if he wasn't like that, he and Kurt may not be together. It reminded him of how Blaine had always been there for him and stood up to his bullies in high school.

"I love you," Kurt said leaning over to kiss him on the cheek then looking down to stroke the cat's fur again. The cat purred in his arms happily. "It was very good of you to save this cat, Blaine. You're the best person in the entire world because no matter what you always care." Blaine blushed a little bit and smiled down at his hands.

"But babe, we can't keep a cat," Kurt said softly, "we can't afford it. We're still in college and paying for an apartment." Blaine's expression fell a little bit and it broke Kurt's heart. He wished he hadn't had to say that to him but chances were they would struggle to take care of this cat. Then soon, Kurt would have to comfort Blaine when the cat died or something.

"I figured you'd say that," Blaine muttered sadly.

Kurt frowned and put the cat down on the couch. He leaned against Blaine's shoulder and took his hand. "I'm sorry, love. I just don't want this cat to starve to death because we're too broke to feed him."

"I understand," Blaine sighed, "Will you help me find a shelter tomorrow?" The car stretched and made his way across Kurt's lap and into Blaine's where he purred and fell asleep. Blaine stroked his fur and smiled a little bit.

"Of course, I will," Kurt said stroking his knuckles. He smiled to himself as he thought to himself. He didn't say it out loud but he could tell that one day, just by his behavior towards this cat, that Blaine was going to make an incredible father.


End file.
